


Laehaokela

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they got back to the office, first thing Danny was going to do was google 'long term side effects + concussion + hallucinations'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laehaokela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> This is really, really silly. I'm so very sorry.

When they got back to the office, first thing Danny was going to do was google 'long term side effects + concussion + hallucinations'. One of the downsides of being a police officer was the number of head injuries you tended to pick up over the years; Danny wondered if he should blame the header he took off a shipping container a couple of months back for what he was seeing right now. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, took a deep breath. "Steven," he said, "babe, am I actually seeing what I'm seeing?"

Steve looked over at him, brow furrowed that way he got when you made a perfectly reasonable observation like _police procedure, procedure, there for a reason!_ or _not off the roof, not off the roof, not off the—oh Christ._ "Why wouldn't you be, Danno?"

"It's just that I was expecting to, you know, wake up, come down for breakfast, meet my hot boyfriend in the kitchen for a hello, you sleep well, a little bit of making out before the coffee's done and the day begins."

"You think I'm hot?" Steve said, beaming. 

"Stop fishing for compliments," Danny said, pointing at him, even though who was he kidding, Steve shirtless and damp after his morning swim was a thing of beauty. "Point being, this, this was my expectation for this morning. I do not think it's the expectation of an unreasonable man. You know what _is_ the expectation of an unreasonable man?"

"What?" Steve said patiently. 

"Finding a sparkly purple unicorn in the back yard!" Danny yelled, flinging his arms wide. "Being petted by his boyfriend, no less! So help me, if you tell me this is a Hawaii thing—"

"Don't be ridiculous," Steve said, but before Danny could breathe a sigh of relief that he _was_ actually having a hallucination, Steve continued, "Their habitat is spread throughout the equatorial region, Danny."

Danny sat down heavily on one of the chairs on the lanai, put his head in his hands. 

"You think Grace would like to have him at her birthday party?" Steve went on. "They only hang around for a couple of days at a time, but they're pretty good with kids. Patient."

"You want to bring a sparkly purple unicorn along this evening?" Danny said through his hands. "Of course you want to bring the sparkly purple unicorn along with you. Rachel's going to pitch a fit."

"Nah," Steve said. Danny peeked through his fingers to see that Steve had gone back to petting the unicorn's velvety nose. The animal whickered softly at him, its wings fluttering. "Everybody likes unicorns! I got to be good friends with this guy in Colombia, didn't I, buddy? He carried me out of a pretty bad situation there."

"Oh my god," Danny said, "Right, that's it, I'm going back to bed and put my head under the pillow and hope this was all a bad dream. Like a Christmas Carol, only it's Hawaii in May and you're the weirdest Tiny Tim ever."

(Of course, when Danny woke up, Erwin (and really, who named a unicorn Erwin, what was that even, Steve McGarrett) was still there, and Steve insisted they bring him along to the party. Erwin clambered up into the flatbed of Steve's truck, alongside the ridiculously huge and lavishly wrapped present that Steve had bought for Gracie, and sat there chewing on a carrot—Danny had flat out refused to let the unicorn into the Camaro, because quality pieces of engineering were not supposed to house mythical creatures. 

"Well," Steve said, "you drive around in it and you're from Jersey, right?" and when Danny spluttered, Steve laughed and kissed him on the cheek.)


End file.
